1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle, and more particularly to a modular type motor-driven vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional modular type motor-driven vehicle 1 includes a front vehicle frame 11 with a central rod 12, a rear vehicle frame 13 with a transverse rod 14, an engaging member 15 disposed fixedly on a rear end of the front vehicle frame 11, a U-shaped bracket 16 disposed fixedly on the engaging member 15, and a retainer unit 17 with a quick release latch 18 disposed on the rear vehicle frame 13 and extending through the U-shaped bracket 16 for locking the front vehicle frame 11 to the rear vehicle frame 13.
During assembly, the front and rear vehicle frames 11, 13 are initially oriented as shown in FIG. 2. Two inverted U-shaped lugs 111 of the front vehicle frame 11 are moved to engage respectively two projecting rods 13l of the rear vehicle frame 13. This results in engagement between the transverse rod 14 and the engaging member 15. Subsequently, the rear vehicle frame 13 is rotated about the transverse rod 14 in a counterclockwise direction so as to engage the quick release latch 18 within the U-shaped bracket 16. At this time, the quick release latch 18 can be operated to lock the front vehicle frame 11 on the rear vehicle frame 13, as shown in FIG. 1.
The conventional modular type motor-driven vehicle 1 suffers from the following disadvantages.    (1) A vehicle body shell 19 and wirings need to be removed from the front and rear vehicle frames 11, 13 prior to disassembly of the motor-driven vehicle 1. This results in a troublesome disassembly process.    (2) During assembly, it is difficult to rotate the rear vehicle frame 13 about the transverse rod 14.